


It's Your Song

by Shadow (Shadowlover)



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Filk, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlover/pseuds/Shadow
Summary: To the tune of It's My Party





	It's Your Song

**Author's Note:**

> To the tune of It's My Party

It's your song and  
You'll cry if I filk it  
Cry if I filk it  
Cry if I filk it  
Don't laugh you fool  
It could happen to you.

Nobody knows where the chorus has gone  
The tune seems to be rather flat  
The words don't scan and don't rhyme  
But you surely don't care about that

It's your song and  
You'll cry if I filk it  
Cry if I filk it  
Cry if I filk it  
Don't laugh you fool  
It could happen to you.

The lyrics were serious, the story was sweet  
You lovingly crafted the chords  
But then you gave it to me  
It isn't your song any more

It's your song and  
You'll cry if I filk it  
Cry if I filk it  
Cry if I filk it  
Don't laugh you fool  
It will happen to you


End file.
